1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acrylic and methacrylic terminated maleate/fumarate oligomers which are especially useful as thermosetting resins which are crosslinked with amines.
2. Description of Prior Art
Japanese patent application KO No. 73-32818 of Ito et al of Toa Gosei Chemical Industry Co. Ltd. discloses the reaction product of an alpha, beta-unsaturated carboxylic acid/polybasic acid anhydride/epoxy compound in the mol. ratio of 1:0.5-1.0:1-20 to produce esters having acryloxy group or methacryloxy group as the terminal group on one end of the molecule and hydroxyl group or carboxylic acid on the other end. Compounds having at least two maleic unsaturation sites per acrylic or methacrylic unsaturation site are not disclosed.
Japanese Pat. No. 71-18,965 appears to be cumulative to the above-referenced Japanese patent publication. In Example 1 of this patent, the reaction product of acrylic acid, maleic anhydride, and ethylene oxide in a molar ratio of 1:1:2 is disclosed.
Ilenda, U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,632, shows polymers of acrylic acid monomers having an average acrylate functionality of at least 2.5 reacted with low molecular weight aliphatic amines to form polyamino esters. The Ilenda system is used for Reaction Injection Molding (RIM). RIM processes are described in Introduction to Reaction Injection Molding, F. Melvin Sweeney (Techomic, 1979).